


Underneath the Tree

by nobodynose



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Fun Facts, Gen, Suicide mention, its exactly 10000 characters yknow?, this is by far the best thing i have written, tommy gets christmas presents :D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28048428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodynose/pseuds/nobodynose
Summary: Tommy didn't really expect anyone to visit him on Christmas, but, luckily, he was wrong.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 5
Kudos: 145





	Underneath the Tree

**Author's Note:**

> this one might not make u cry 👍
> 
> also this is exactly 10,000 characters 😎 unintentionally 😎 i am god.
> 
> anyway enjoy.

I made it Christmas. I didn't think I would, and I kind of wish I didn't. Because now I'm all alone… on Christmas. I have my own Christmas tree and all these decorations, but what does it matter if I don't have anyone to share them with?

That is the most cheesiest shit I have ever thought.

Either way, it was how I felt. Waking up, I didn't even know if I would make it through the day. But suicide on Christmas? Is that a bit overstepping it?

Well, it doesn't really feel like Christmas, so maybe not.

But who knows! Maybe someone will visit me today! Maybe  _ everyone _ will visit me today! Maybe they'll decide they should spend all of Christmas in the beautiful town of Logstedshire! That's the most obvious choice isn't it! Just spend Christmas with me, god damnit!

Oh who am I kidding. They're all spending Christmas together without me. Why would they make the long voyage out here just to see  _ me _ . I don't matter to them.

The first Christmas in L'manburg, and I'm not even there to celebrate it with them. They're not even here to celebrate it with me.

Maybe I just won't get out of bed today. I'm comfortable right now. All that getting out will do is make me feel colder than I already am.

I close my eyes again, ready to fall back asleep. Maybe I could forget that Christmas ever happened. Maybe I'll wake up and all of the decorations will be gone and I won't have to think about how no one would  _ ever _ sacrifice their holidays to be with the burden that is Tommy. 

I rolled over, pulling the blankets tighter around me, as if I could squeeze the thoughts out of my head.

Then I heard something hit the floor, quietly, as if someone placed it gently. I rolled back over and opened one of my eyes slightly.

"Oh, sorry…" Wilbur's ghost floated there beside my bed, a green parcel beside his feet, "I tried not to wake you."

I groaned and mumbled, "It's fine, I wasn't asleep anyway."

"Oh." He backed up a bit as I shuffled to sit up in my bed, picking up the present and holding it in my lap.

I didn't get Wilbur anything. I didn't really think about it - I didn't think anyone would actually be coming today. I look up at him apologetically, and he seems to get it, "You're fine." He says softly, smiling, "I didn't expect anything. You being here today is enough for me."

I smiled and nodded, feeling warmed by his words, "Thanks. I guess."

Wilbur smiled back at me and gestured to the gift, "That's not the whole gift. The rest will be arriving later." He said. I was a little surprised, never having gotten more than one present from anyone. "Are you gonna open it?"

I nodded shakily, still slightly shocked that he had chosen to come here over spending his holiday with everyone back at home. But I'm not objecting - I am so thankful.

I play around with the red bow on top of the box before finally ripping it off, tearing off the paper not long after.

It was a lapis lazuli block. It wasn't a lot, but I knew it  _ meant _ a lot, and I couldn't help but feel some tears in my eyes. "That's- that's a lot of-"

"A lot of blue!" He said cheerfully, seemingly proud of himself, "You deserve it, little brother!"

I wiped a tear from my eye and stood up to give him a hug. Well, I tried to at least. My arms flew through him, since he's a ghost and all. But it was almost as if I could still feel the warmth of his arms around me.

"Thank you." I said softly, meaning it. "Thank you for coming today and for the blue and for building Logsted and for being by my side even when I'm in shambles like I am now." 

"Of course!" He responded, letting go of me, "Of course I'd spend today with you! I couldn't imagine not!"

I picked up the block of lapis and put it in my ender chest, moving things around so it fit properly. 

I didn't even need another present today, just knowing that Wilbur was here was enough for me.

But right before I closed the enderchest, I noticed a bit of movement coming from the compass.  _ Your Tubbo. _

I took it out and held it in my hands curiously, watching as the needle moved. "That's odd." I said, both to myself and to Wilbur, "Why is the needle moving when I'm holding it still?" I turned to look at him, "I mean unless Tubbo's speedboating for Christmas."

"I mean…" 

The compass points to Tubbo, so it wouldn't be moving this fast unless  _ he  _ was moving fast. He shouldn't be though, he should be snug at home with everyone, beside the fire unwrapping presents.

Or maybe he's… no. He wouldn't visit me on Christmas. He had a whole  _ month  _ to visit, he wouldn't wait until the one day you're supposed to be surrounded by people.

"The compass is broken." I mumbled angrily, shoving it back into the chest, feeling more tears in my eyes. Whatever. 

"So uh…" Wilbur said awkwardly, "My next gift should… uh- be here soon, then."

I swung my head to look up at him, "What?" 

"I kinda…" he scratched behind his ear and looked away awkwardly, trying his best to avoid my gaze, "Tubbo- he's the… other gift." He turned back to me and did jazz hands, awkwardly smiling, "Surprise!"

I just stared at him. What else was I supposed to do?

I didn't know whether to scream, cry, or laugh. Tubbo is like the  _ only  _ person who hasn't bothered to reach out to me, and now he's just gonna come and try and give me a happy holiday? How am I  _ supposed  _ to feel about that?!

But I miss him. I miss him  _ so much. _ I miss him more than anything else out here, I swear. And as much as I want to yell at Wilbur for inviting the one person I thought had abandoned me, I know that deep down in my heart, this is exactly what I needed.

I finally turned away from Wilbur and took the compass back out of the enderchest (it was a bit dented from me shoving it in a second ago, but it was still functional, thank god) and watched as the needle moved back and forth and back and forth.

Wilbur kneeled down beside me and watched the needle too, his hand firmly on my shoulder. He knew how much this meant to me, didn't he? 

The needle finally settled right in front of me, and I looked up to see Tubbo in a boat, headed right toward me. "Tommy!" 

Wilbur took the compass from me and slightly pushed me toward the other blonde boy. I nodded to him, gave him a quick hug, and ran at full speed towards the beach.

He pulled the boat onto the sand before turning around and encompassing me in a hug, catching me off guard a bit. After a split second of shock, I wrapped my arms back around him, trying to keep myself from sobbing.

He pulled away, keeping his hands on my shoulders and said, through tears, "Thank  _ god  _ you're still here! I thought- Wilbur told me- I wasn't sure you'd make it."

I smiled sadly, taking his hands and moving them off my shoulders, "Yep." I surprised myself with the lack of words I could think of. You'd think I'd be going off on Tubbo, or sobbing about how much I've missed him, but I can't bring myself to say anything more than "Yep."

Tubbo stepped back and took one look at my outfit. All of my ragged clothes, which have been torn by thorns and skeletons, and my once-white shoes that were now almost completely tan. His eyes, instead of falling like I had expected them too, lit up. 

He ran back to his boat and took out a red Christmas bag, stuffed with golden tissue paper, and handed it to me, smiling.

I looked from the bag and back at him, before spotting a sticker on the side of the bag. It wasn't much, just your typical  _ To Tommy, From Tubbo _ , but it was in his handwriting, which I haven't seen in forever, so maybe it just offset me a bit.

Upon seeing a gift, Ghostbur sped from where he was sitting in the tent to my side, watching eagerly as I started peeling out the tissue paper.

Before I peered inside, I looked up at both of the boys who had decided to spend their Christmas here, with  _ me _ , the  _ exile _ , instead of in the safety of L'manburg. "Really, guys, thank you  _ so much. _ You don't know how much this means to me."

They looked at each other and smiled at me.

"I wouldn't miss it for the  _ world."  _ Tubbo responded quietly. 

I smiled, satisfied, and took out the fabric that sat at the bottom of the Christmas bag. Curious, I unfolded it, to see that it was the suit I used to always wear when I was doing… "business procedures" back at home.

I took one hard look at it and bursted out laughing, Tubbo and Wilbur joining me not too soon after. 

"You needed new clothes, no?" Tubbo said between laughs.

"I can't wear  _ this _ in these conditions!" I shouted, playfully punching him. 

While not necessarily a lie, I was still incredibly thankful for the gift. It reminded me of back at home (which I  _ will  _ be going back to some day!) and was honestly  _ just _ what I needed to lighten the mood right now.

And we were laughing. The three of us, standing in a little circle, laughing. This is all I could've asked for today. I don't care if no one ever visits me  _ again,  _ this was enough to supply me forever.

Once the laughter died down, Tubbo gestured towards the bag again, "Look, there's something else in there!"

I raised my eyebrows and peered into the bag again. Inside, on the very bottom of the bag, was a glowing compass. 

I gasped and took it in my hands. It glowed brighter the longer I held it. I cradled it in my palm carefully, turning it around to see the engraving on the back, " _ Your Tommy." _

"I never let it leave my hand." Tubbo explained, his eyes on the compass in my hand, as if making sure I didn't drop it. He looked up at me, "Until, now… obviously."

I smiled at him, turning the compass around in my hand again. 

"I'm gonna… need that back actually." He said quietly. I laughed softly, handing it to him. It has no use to me anyway. "I just wanted you to know that I kept it, and I'll keep it, for as long as I can. I don't know what I'd do without it."

We sat there, smiling at each other for a couple more seconds, until Wilbur sniffed, "Wow!" He wiped a fake tear from his eyes, "You guys are just  _ so wholesome." _

Tubbo laughed and I jokingly punched him in the shoulder, "Shut up!"

And just like that, we were back to laughing again. Just as if we were in L'manburg. As if nothing changed. It was truly a merry Christmas, huh?

**Author's Note:**

> :D
> 
> Thanks for reading, feedback appreciated!!


End file.
